


Riflessi d'amore

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando un malevolo riverbero sanguigno si trasforma in un ambrato riflesso d’amore, illuminato dal sole…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riflessi d'amore

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 6/11 maggio 2014  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** one-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, romantico, drammatico.  
>  **Personaggi** : Severuse personaggio originale (Elyn)  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/Elyn  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti:** AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Quando un malevolo riverbero sanguigno si trasforma in un ambrato riflesso d’amore, illuminato dal sole…  
>  **Parole/pagine:** 3218 parole, 7 pagine.  
>  **Nota 1 :** Storia scritta per l’iniziativa “A tavola con Severus” (<http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=5108303>) nell’ambito della Severus House Cup (<http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?f=8625675>) del Forum “Il Calderone di Severus”.  
>  **Nota 2:** Questa storia appartiene alla raccolta “Sorrisi” e si colloca tra “Alba d’innocenza”  (n. 47) e “Il regalo più desiderato” (n. 48)  
>  **Nota 3:** Questa storia appartiene anche alla raccolta dal titolo “A tavola con Severus ed Elyn” per distinguerla e contrapporla (anche nei titoli che richiamano i precedenti) alla prima raccolta “A tavola con Severus” scritta nell’ormai lontano periodo aprile 2006 - aprile 2007. Si compone delle seguenti storie (in corsivo quelle ancora non scritte):  
>  Colazione nel sole  
> Riflessi d’amore  
> Paterna consapevolezza  
>  _Materne soddisfazioni_  
>  _Brindisi alla vita_  
> 

   
   
Il mago sa fin troppo bene che scendere nel freddo e silenzioso sotterraneo è ancora molto pericoloso per la sua anima: è il luogo dove con maggiore probabilità può incontrare i suoi vecchi ricordi e gli strazianti rimorsi e rimanere di nuovo intrappolato nei loro lacci, sinuosi come le mortali spire dei serpenti che si nutrono d’oscurità.[1]    
Elyn, però, gli ha appena fatto una imprevista e gradita sorpresa avvertendolo che sarebbe tornata presto al castello per passare la serata e la notte con lui. Severus è quindi sceso velocemente nel suo studio nel sotterraneo per completare l'ultima fase della distillazione dell’olio profumato con il quale desidera languidamente carezzare tutta la pelle della sua donna prima di abbandonarsi ad una notte di ardente passione.  
La pesante porta di quercia si apre docile al suo silenzioso comando, mentre i flessuosi serpenti bronzei della decorazione posta sotto il grande stemma di Serpeverde si muovono, direttamente collegati al complicato meccanismo di apertura, e rubano vaghi bagliori di luce riflessa alla torcia che arde indolente nel corridoio. Dentro l’ampio studio l'oscurità attende il mago, fredda e silenziosa, cupa ed avvolgente come il nero mantello che ondeggia elegante alle sue spalle. Severus esita solo per un breve istante, poi varca deciso la soglia che racchiude il suo passato, il respiro trattenuto appena sulle labbra sottili.  Muove lento i primi passi, guardingo, come se quasi si attendesse l'attacco improvviso dei suoi vecchi incubi, fantasmi materializzati nelle ombre delle sue colpe e nutriti dal dolore dei suoi rimorsi. Ma intorno al mago vi è solo un buio inerme e umido e il muto eco di quel tempo lontano, che gli sembra ormai quasi appartenente ad un'altra vita, ad un altro uomo.  
Severus avanza con sicurezza nell’ovattata oscurità che conosce alla perfezione e stende il braccio verso il grande camino centrale, quello che ostinatamente teneva sempre spento: per non alterare la temperatura costante della stanza al fine di garantire il buon esito delle pozioni, così usava giustificarsi, perfino con se stesso, talvolta. Ma l'amara verità era che per interminabili anni aveva voluto negarsi anche il misero conforto del tepore delle fiamme, proprio lui che era privo del calore di ogni affetto se non quello che brillava negli occhi di Albus quando non era sopraffatto da esigenze strategiche che sempre di più lo assillavano, negli ultimi tempi.  
Un gesto elegante delle lunghe dita pallide del mago e il fuoco divampa nel camino con una vigorosa fiammata che scaccia l'ombra e respinge il passato con i suoi dolorosi ricordi.  
Un altro movimento veloce e deciso del polso ed il calderone d'argento, quello riservato in esclusiva alle preparazioni più preziose, si adagia sul piccolo focolare a lato, le fiamme a lambirne il fondo con delicate carezze; l'anta dell'armadietto si apre obbedendo ad un altro silenzioso comando ed una panciuta ampolla si adagia leggera sul palmo della mano del mago.  
Severus si blocca un attimo ad osservarla, con evidente desiderio, quindi un breve sospiro dischiude appena le sue labbra dove si adagia piano l’ombra di un sorriso innamorato. Infine chiude lento le dita intorno al fragile cristallo in un gesto di sensuale possesso mentre le fiamme del grande camino scintillano nel luminoso riflesso dei suoi profondi occhi neri, grandi e languidi al pensiero della strega che ha saputo cambiare la sua vita regalandogli il futuro che un tempo lui stesso aveva distrutto.  
Il lieve sorriso si accende di languida lussuria sulle labbra sottili del mago, ardente di appassionato amore, mentre versa il denso liquido oleoso, dall’intenso colore del miele, nel paiolo. E’ necessario farlo raffinare affinché diventi perfettamente limpido e poi rassodare al calore delle fiamme che subito si alzano vorticanti ad avvolgere il tenero argento nel loro rovente e sensuale abbraccio, lo stesso con il quale le sue braccia presto stringeranno con passione la sua splendida Elyn dopo averne carezzato con il prezioso olio, con instancabile devozione di amante innamorato, tutta la morbida e seducente pelle.  
Il mago sospira appena mordendosi piano le labbra, la voluttà del desiderio nei neri occhi scintillanti: mescola lento il liquido, con amorevole attenzione, il mestolo stretto con perizia tra le pallide dita  sottili: solo una manciata di minuti e il delicato unguento sarà pronto, il piccolo e prezioso scrigno di cristallo già pronto ad accoglierlo non appena la magia l’avrà adeguatamente raffreddato.  
Severus abbassa il fuoco sotto il piccolo calderone e si guarda intorno, privo di qualsiasi compito per breve tempo. Le fiamme nel grande camino ardono vigorose e hanno già cominciato a scaldare il laboratorio: con successive pennellate delle loro sinuose luci colorate nelle calde tonalità dell'oro, del giallo intenso, dell’arancione e perfino del rosso dipingono un originale affresco in continuo movimento sulle pareti e sul soffitto.  
All'improvviso, un riflesso anomalo attrae l'attenzione del mago che si avvicina rapido alla vetrinetta a lato della scrivania e attraverso il vetro dell'anta ne scorge la fonte: una bottiglia di fine e trasparente cristallo sprigiona un malevolo riverbero sanguigno.  
Severus si blocca all'istante, il respiro cristallizzato sulle labbra sottili che subito si contraggono in una stretta e amara linea mentre orribili ricordi lo assalgono con violenza travolgente: apre piano lo sportello e fissa immobile la bottiglia i cui riflessi di sangue stanno riportano in vita il suo passato.[2]  
E' un regalo di Albus, un pregiato vino rosso appartenente ad una riserva speciale cui il vecchio preside teneva molto. Il mago riconosce subito il fedele compagno di lunghe notti insonni popolate da macabri fantasmi insanguinati; si guarda le mani e per un breve istante le rivede sporche di sangue innocente; solo a fatica scaccia orride visioni, mai dimenticate, troppe volte immaginate nel rosso intenso del vino mentre nell'oscurità fredda e silenziosa della notte cercava in quel liquido un introvabile oblio.  
Con un rapido e stizzito gesto afferra la bottiglia che per un momento è riuscita a vincerlo, quasi volesse gettarla a terra, ma nel silenzio del laboratorio, rotto solo dal crepitio delle fiamme, ode ancora la voce pacata di Albus celebrare orgoglioso i pregi del vino: il movimento del braccio rallenta e poi si ferma mentre la stretta ossessiva della mano si ammorbidisce. La bottiglia di fine cristallo trasparente è proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, adesso, illuminata da dietro dalle fiamme del camino che esaltano il colore del vino, un rosso rubino vivo e intenso, di notevole limpidezza, in cui è possibile scorgere anche sfumature granata date dal perfetto processo di invecchiamento.  
No, non è sangue: è vino, solo un vino pregiato e molto profumato, regalo prezioso del suo unico amico.  
Severus non ha bisogno di togliere il tappo perché ricorda perfettamente l’odore intenso e persistente di qualità molto fine; chiude gli occhi e un profondo respiro gli riporta con facilità alla mente il profumo etereo conferito dall’invecchiamento, là dove il giovanile fruttato ha lasciato il posto ad un bouquet ampio e netto, ricco di sfumature complesse, senza alcuna sbavatura. Respira a fondo, con studiata lentezza, e inala l’aroma lievemente mandorlato, poi coglie appena il sentore di viola e si lascia avvolgere dall’effluvio speziato che giunge alla fine, subito prima di concludere con l’appunto pungente della resina.  
Eppure, nella memoria tormentata del mago, il suo fine odorato di pozionista percepisce con crudele e spietato rigore anche la nota acre e ferrosa del sangue che giunge da tempi lontani, mai dimenticati, e in un istante copre e contamina completamente ogni fragranza: è il puzzo ripugnante della sua colpa, delle sue mani lorde di sangue innocente, è il miasma infernale del suo passato che lo prende alla gola e lo soffoca.  
Di nuovo il vino diventa sangue fra le sue colpevoli mani riportando in vita tremende visioni nella sua mente. Severus serra gli occhi di scatto mentre un gemito sfugge dalle labbra sottili contratte in una smorfia di orrore: quando, quando riuscirà a dimenticare il suo passato?  
Si obbliga a riaprire gli occhi, a respingere le terribili visioni alimentate dai suoi rimorsi, a ricordare che si tratta solo di vino. Rosso. Profumato. Molto pregiato. Quel vino che in tante lunghe sere solitarie, e interminabili notti di tormento, gli ha tenuto compagnia e l’ha scaldato con il suo calore, sorso dopo sorso, regalandogli un effimero sollievo dalla sofferenza della sua vita, alleviando per poche ore i suoi rimorsi, annebbiando i ricordi nella sua mente.  
Il mago sospira piano e torna a fissare il rosso rubino del vino, e poi le sue mani eleganti dalle lunghe dita sottili. Pallide. Pulite. _Ma sempre colpevoli._ Non si può cancellare il passato, non si possono eliminare le scelte sbagliate né gli errori commessi. L’anima non si può lavare, come le mani. E quante volte le ha lavate, le sue mani, continuando a vederle ricoperte del sangue di ogni innocente che non era riuscito a salvare!  
Sospira ancora, Severus, con rassegnata amarezza, mordendosi piano le labbra, tornando a fissare l’inerme vino.  
Ne ricorda molto bene il sapore intenso che persisteva a lungo nella sua bocca a consolarlo d’ogni altra sospirata mancanza. Sente ancora il liquido secco carezzargli piano la lingua e il gusto sapido dell’invecchiamento adagiarsi sulle papille gustative in progressive, lente ondate, mentre il tannino avvolge e stringe tutte le mucose; poi gusta con rinnovato piacere la sensazione di caldo, molto caldo, di quel vino generoso dall’elevata gradazione alcolica che scaldava il suo corpo in un abbraccio che non esisteva, carezzandolo con mani invisibili.  
Il mago chiude ancora gli occhi e inconsapevolmente si lecca piano le labbra abbandonandosi al ricordo di quel sapore dal corpo pieno che riempieva la sua bocca priva d’ogni altra consolazione, rivive come una carezza l’aroma morbido conferito dall’invecchiamento ed apprezza di nuovo la completa armonia del vino pregiato in cui ogni componente è perfettamente in equilibrio con gli altri: sì, Albus era proprio un grande intenditore di vini…  
Infine la mente del mago ricorda la sensazione conclusiva data dal vino, quel retrogusto strano che iniziava con una nota particolare di melagrana, appena apprezzabile, e poi l’effluvio amaro, l’ultimo ad essere percepito, ma quello che dura di più, intenso e persistente.  
Amaro.  
Severus china il capo scrollandolo rassegnato, i lunghi capelli neri che oscillano sul volto pallido coprendolo in parte.  
Amaro come tutte le umiliazioni subite.  
Amaro come la tragica consapevolezza delle sue colpe e dei suoi errori, delle scelte sbagliate che gli hanno dannato l’anima.  
Amaro come i suoi strazianti rimorsi, del tutto inutili per rimediare al passato, per cancellarlo, per dimenticarlo.  
Amaro come il terribile dovere che ha dovuto compiere.  
Amaro come la solitudine di tutta la sua vita.  
Amaro come una vita mai vissuta.  
Dannatamente amaro.  
Alle sue spalle il fuoco sfrigola con vigore nel camino: un ceppo è caduto in avanti, non più sostenuto da quello sottostante che si è dissolto all'improvviso in cenere cedendo all'assalto delle fiamme; un nugolo di scintille incandescenti si sprigiona nella caduta mentre le fiamme si rinnovano e guizzano in alto dando vita ad un altro bagliore, ambrato questa volta, che il mago coglie con la coda dell'occhio nell'istante stesso in cui li riapre.  
Gli è facile riconoscere anche quella particolare bottiglia, un altro raffinato regalo, sempre di Albus, naturalmente: un whisky delle Highlands settentrionali, ad alta gradazione alcolica e lunga stagionatura in botti di legno pregiato, che il vecchio mago amava condividere con lui la sera tardi, sfuggendo di nascosto al severo controllo di Minerva che cercava di proteggere la sua salute.  
L'intenso riflesso ambrato sembra catturare tutto il calore delle fiamme che gli hanno dato vita e spegne d'un colpo ogni ricordo del passato accendendo la luce del presente nella luminosa tonalità degli occhi nocciola di Elyn illuminati dal sole.  
In un istante ogni tragica immagine svanisce nella mente di Severus e le sue labbra si dischiudono in un dolce sorriso innamorato mentre posa la bottiglia di vino rosso e prende delicatamente tra le mani quella del liquore, spesso cristallo istoriato con serpenti d’argento: sì, Albus sapeva essere grandioso nei suoi regali!  
Torna a girarsi verso il camino, il lungo mantello nero che sfiora la pietra del pavimento in una carezza leggera; ammira l’assoluta limpidezza e l’intenso colore ambrato del distillato e si bea delle sfumature dorate che ondeggiano nel liquido, accese anche dalla danza vorticosa delle fiamme nel camino: gli sembra quasi di ammirare le dolci iridi di Elyn, sorridenti nel sole e colme di quel perdono così a lungo rincorso ed anelato. E il sorriso continua ad aleggiare anche sulla bocca del mago e gioca lieve sulle sue labbra sottili, colme di desiderio.  
Severus toglie il pesante tappo di cristallo decorato dalle argentee spire di un serpente e avvicina alle narici il collo della bottiglia respirandone il profumo, dolce e mielato alla prima, breve ispirazione: l'odore acre del sangue come per incanto si sublima in profumo di sole e di mare, le strazianti urla di dolore diventano ardenti sussurri d'amore e gli sguardi carichi di terrore si dissolvono nei luminosi occhi di Elyn che gli sorridono regalandogli infine l'agognato perdono.   
Severus socchiude gli occhi e sospira piano pregustando il piacere di stringere di nuovo a sé la sua donna e senza neppure accorgersene si ritrova a carezzare languidamente il cristallo istoriato della bottiglia che contiene la luce ambrata dello sguardo ed il profumo inebriante del suo amore. Allunga infine l'altra mano alla ricerca di un bicchiere: appoggia il tappo nel ripiano della vetrinetta e ne sceglie uno a forma di tulipano, con gambo corto, perfetto per trattenere e mantenere intatto l’aroma dello scotch il più a lungo possibile; si versa una generosa dose del pregiato distillato, ripone la bottiglia richiudendola e copre per un attimo il bicchiere con l’altra mano per imprigionare il profumo, quindi si avvicina al piccolo focolare, dove l'olio per il massaggio, ormai, ha completato la raffinazione e con un silenzioso incantesimo spegne il fuoco.  
Un altro passo elegante ed il mago è davanti alle fiamme del camino, il lungo mantello nero che oscilla lento alle spalle ed il liquore che sprigiona dorati bagliori d'amore nella sua mano; si siede sull’ampia poltrona, solleva la mano che copre il bicchiere e lo fa ruotare delicatamente affinché gli aromi si sprigionino al meglio dall’whisky, quindi inala brevemente, in superficie, in attesa delle prime note dolci e caramellate, quelle che più gli ricordano l’inebriante profumo della pelle di Elyn, calda e morbida sotto le sue labbra ardenti di voluttà. Poi inspira piano, più in profondità, la variegata gamma di odori, gli occhi chiusi ed i ricordi immersi nella poesia rosa dell’erica delle brughiere, nel fascino scuro delle aspre montagne battute dal vento, nella serenità dei verdi pascoli che incorniciano il blu di baie incontaminate dalla candida e finissima sabbia.  
Dopo le prime note fruttate, l’aroma, molto morbido, regala al sensibile naso del mago intense sfumature torbate, sentore di legno e ricordi d’affumicato; poi, quasi inaspettato, il profumo torna a farsi dolce, speziato, con note di ginestra e di erica. E Severus la vede, nei recenti ricordi, la sua amata Elyn: è bellissima, con i morbidi capelli castani inanellati liberi nel vento ed il lungo abito bianco che fluttua leggero nell’aria tersa, immersa nell’infinita estensione rosa dell’erica ed accarezzata dal luminoso giallo delle ginestre, meraviglioso quadro, ai suoi occhi sognanti, ricco di colori d’amore e di vita.  
Riapre gli occhi, neri cristalli scintillanti alla luce delle fiamme e avvicina le labbra con desiderio, quasi attendesse di lambire la bocca della sua donna, e le posa delicato sull'orlo, sfiorandolo con languida lussuria mentre con estenuante lentezza attende l'incontro con quel bacio dal sapore bruciante e pieno.  
Il liquido ambrato dai riflessi d’oro segue con indolenza la minima inclinazione che la mano pallida del mago ha impresso al sottile cristallo del bicchiere, il fine odorato a deliziarsi ancora di voluttuose spezie esotiche e di una delicata armonia di erica e ginestra, quasi l'attesa dell’incontro con la lingua centuplicasse il piacere; nella sua mente vi è solo il  sensuale desiderio per la donna che ha saputo amarlo e perdonarlo dopo aver conosciuto ogni sua orribile colpa nei giorni in cui la sua vita era aggrappata ad un filo sottile dopo il morso avvelenato di Nagini. Un filo che Elyn, giorno dopo giorno, con la sua ostinazione aveva reso sempre più solido finché il mago, abbagliato e conquistato dal suo sorriso, aveva deciso di appigliarcisi.  
L'incontro tra il distillato e la lingua del mago é un tripudio di profondo piacere: il gusto è secco e pulito, proprio come lo ricordava, morbido e di buon corpo, perfettamente equilibrato. Sorseggia l’whisky trattenendolo per alcuni secondi sulla lingua, lasciandosi avvolgere completamente da ogni più piccola sfumatura del suo intenso e persistente sapore che emerge mano a mano che entra progressivamente in contatto con tutte le zone della lingua. Per prima percepisce a fondo la sensazione di calore data dall’alta gradazione del liquore, quasi bruciante nel primo, esitante incontro alcolico. Poi giunge in successione l’esplosione degli aromi accompagnata dal vento teso della brughiera: l’intensa sfumatura torbata si fonde tra lingua e palato, inseguita dal gradevole sentore di legno affumicato ed infine giungono le note spiccate e dolci delle spezie esotiche.  
Severus chiude gli occhi e sprofonda sulla poltrona abbandonandosi al piacere del gusto, il liquore che gli carezza il palato ed avvolge la lingua in un sorprendente abbraccio dall’inatteso sentore di cioccolato che poi lascia il posto alla fragranza delle note d’erica e spezie, mentre sottili sentori d’affumicato amalgamano il tutto in un insieme armonico che lo delizia a fondo. Lentamente, il mago comincia ad assaporare anche il retrogusto: il distillato, ormai scaldatosi nella sua bocca, sprigiona ora nuovi sentori e profumi che dal palato si diffondono nel suo naso particolarmente sensibile, e le intense note torbate e di legno affumicato lo riportano nella rosa distesa di erica della brughiera spazzata dal vento, le mani di Elyn strette nelle sue, l’ambra dorata dei suoi occhi persa nel profondo abisso notturno dei suoi ed il suo nero mantello a stringerli come un unico essere.  
Poi, all'improvviso l'aroma cambia e dalla torba della brughiera si trasforma nel sensuale ed inconfondibile profumo di Elyn: il mago spalanca gli occhi e la strega é lì, davanti a lui, bella e desiderabile come non mai.  
\- È triste bere da soli, Severus...  - mormora con dolcezza sfiorandogli il volto pallido nel quale i profondi occhi neri scintillano d’amore.  
Sì, il mago conosce fin troppo bene quella lancinante tristezza, ricorda con amarezza la gelida e silenziosa solitudine che per tanti anni é stata la sua unica compagna in quel sotterraneo, quando avere tra le mani un bicchiere di vino rosso tingeva di sangue le sue colpevoli dita, mentre il dorato riflesso di un liquore accendeva le fiamme del rogo dei suoi rimorsi.  
Adesso, invece, nel rosso intenso del vino vede solo le sensuali labbra di Elyn che si schiudono invitanti ai suoi baci; nell'ambra del liquore coglie lo sguardo della donna che l'ha stregato con il suo dolce sorriso.  
\- Aspettavo te, - sussurra Severus con voce vibrante di desiderio, - per brindare alla nostra lunga notte d'amore... – aggiunge con languida voluttà allargando le braccia.            
La strega vola tra le sue braccia ed il mago, dimentico del suo passato, stringe a sé con passione il suo meraviglioso presente, il sapore di Elyn per sempre sulle sue labbra e nell’anima.  
   


  


* * *

  
[1] Vedi la storia n. 41 della raccolta “Sorrisi”: Ritorno al passato.

  
[2] Il riferimento è al vino che Severus beve nella storia “Riflessi di sangue” appartenente alla mia prima raccolta “A tavola con Severus”.


End file.
